


兄友弟恭小故事

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 98交往的前提，關於天尼要怎麼讓戀人和弟弟共存的故事有98/78/(9+7)x8的R18　應該啦
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

很難得可以跟天にぃ這樣一起出來吃飯，如果時間再過慢一點就好了。

七瀨陸撐著臉望著自己的哥哥，九条天也同樣看著他。今天是off日，他們有了不談論工作日的默契，好像回到了小時候一樣，很自在地聊著天。

九条天接近下午就必須離開了。

就像不希望時間結束在此刻一樣，天的手機忘記帶走，就這樣放在桌面上。等到陸發現的時候，天早就已經搭上車，至少也走了五分鐘了。

陸拿起天的手機，就在那個瞬間，天的手機突然解鎖。「欸、」陸注視著暗色桌面反射出來的自己的臉，他有和天にぃ長的那麼像嗎？他們明明是異卵雙胞胎啊。

這個念頭飛快閃過陸的腦海，只是一下子的事情而已，很快地，陸感覺自己手上握著某個非常重要的東西，就好像他剛去打獵，手上現在捏著一顆動物的心臟（陸感覺這比喻實在太噁心了）。

他開始分泌唾液，從舌頭下面到脖子後面全都是酸的。七瀨陸，你的爸媽和學校老師難道沒有跟你說不可以偷看別人手機的內容嗎？

那個時候還沒有這種手機啊。

陸在想像中抱著自己的頭哀號了一陣子。潘朵拉的盒子就擺在這裡，而且很碰巧的是，他本來根本就沒有要打開的意思，是那個盒子自己碰地一聲彈開了。

不管了。

陸迅速滑動天的手機，他首先想做的事情就是看看天都安裝了那些apps，不知道為什麼一堆安排時間用的，天にぃ以前有喜歡安排時間到了這個有點像強迫症的程度嗎？

陸看了一下天的行事曆，哇排得滿滿的。今天被用粉紅色標起來了，上面寫著「和陸見面」，陸有個衝動想截圖傳給自己，但他決定用眼睛好好記住就可以了。

接下來，陸很自然地滑進了相簿裡。天にぃ原來會拍當天的便當菜色哦？是想要做統計嗎？或者單純只是覺得很好吃？

陸一連看了好幾張相片，幾乎都是在拍攝現場和大家的合照，數量不太多。有幾張是一些小動物，感覺是存下來的照片。陸滑了滑，他突然看見一個影片，就跟在一張八乙女樂睡覺的照片後面。

那是什麼？

陸幾乎沒有動腦就直接點了進去。

畫面一開始是暗的，陸沒有開聲音，他很臨時地摸出自己的有線耳機插了進去。大概五秒鐘之後畫面開始動了，好像是打開手電筒的狀況拍攝的，在床鋪上，那是八乙女樂，看起來很白。

不知道為什麼，除了看起來很白以外，還很恍惚的樣子。

「樂。」

那是天にぃ的聲音。

「你還要睡多久？」

八乙女把脖子抬起來，他發出一些呻吟聲，都是陸第一次聽到的聲音，那個聲音聽起來……陸不知道該怎麼說啦，總之很不對勁。

他開始不敢呼吸了。

「閉嘴、嗯啊……」一邊這樣說著，八乙女一邊更用力地仰起下巴。陸起初覺得他的動作很不自然，後來陸好像懂了，那就像是在抵抗什麼一樣，八乙女樂露出某種茫然的表情，他的眼睛一半瞇起，在暗處瞳孔看起來比平常大了一點，從拍攝的角度可以看見他上眼瞼裡面的肉色部分，以及翻過來的睫毛根部。

他的鼻子有點紅紅的，好像在哭，被手電筒照得鼻翼有點透明。嘴唇很濕，那是他整張臉裡面最讓陸意外的地方，就算塗滿厚厚一層護唇膏、甚至唇蜜，也不會看起來那麼濕。

有一道唾液的痕跡沿著八乙女的嘴角一路滑到枕套上。

陸把聲音開得再大一點，他好像聽見了什麼的撞擊聲，是很有規律、有一定頻率的「啪啪」聲，就好像用手掌拍擊自己的大腿一樣。

他還聽見天にぃ的笑聲。天にぃ的聲音聽起來比平常低，有點沙沙的，每一句他說出來的話，都像是從鼻子發音一樣，混濁而且性感。性感？陸再次跟自己的頭腦確認。性感？

他的身體聽著那些聲音就開始發燙，他好像知道是怎麼回事了。是身體的那種知道，但是頭腦還在抗拒。

鏡頭這時候開始一陣激烈的晃動，陸沒有一直盯著看，雖然他很想，但他可能會被晃到吐出來，手持鏡頭真的太過分了、太過分了！

好了，終於停下來了。七瀨陸定睛一看，畫面上出現的是一雙被抬高的大白腿，正確來說，只有其中一隻腳是被抬高的。總之呢，那個躺著的人還穿著內褲，但是內褲的褲腳已經被拉鬆了，原因是因為那裡插著一根陰莖。

那根陰莖往前推進、一直往裡面推，推到一個早該撞到一般人類的身體的程度，但又比那更裡面，到最後這個人的下腹可以跟另外一個人的鼠蹊完美接合在一起，就像是凹跟凸這兩個字卡在一起一樣，陸相信大家都能理解他想說的，他真的盡力了。

所以天にぃ的那根跑去哪裡了。陸眼神茫然地思考這個問題，啊，我知道了，那就是在──

八乙女前輩的身體裡。

啊啊啊欸欸欸欸？？？

接下來他聽到了一連串的呻吟，像是貓在叫春一樣，陸被能發出那種嗲嗲甜甜聲音的八乙女嚇到了，他的手汗現在大概已經把天にぃ的手機泡在手汗之海裡面了。

然後他看到那根陰莖、呃、肉棒、呃，男人的、呃、呃……就在那裡進進出出，天にぃ應該是受不了了，直接把內褲扯掉，天にぃ有時候令人意外的沒什麼耐心耶，陸還腹誹一下，所以他現在連八乙女的雞、呃……陰莖，還有那個用來被天にぃ插入的後面的洞都看得一清二楚了。

天にぃ一隻手抓在八乙女的屁股上，好像在秤重量那樣，屁股肉從他的指縫滿出來。這個也很令人意外，八乙女前輩的屁股超翹的，他都穿長風衣之類的東西遮起來了。

陸這輩子是第一次這樣盯著別人的性器官看（太好了他終於找到那個適合的詞，但這可以用在屁股、呃、肛門上面嗎），也包含天にぃ的。不知為何，天にぃ的看起來比他印象中雄偉很多（雄偉也可以用來形容胸部，陸覺得這算是一個適當的詞）。

每一次天にぃ插入的時候，都會稍微向上提，把八乙女的身體也頂起來，然後陸就會聽見某種生氣又舒服的呼嚕聲，是八乙女前輩的聲音。如果更仔細聽，還可以聽見他肚子發出來的咕嚕咕嚕聲。

到底插進去哪裡了啊？

陸目不轉睛地看著他們交合在一起的地方，就像他第一次看AV那麼專注。

過沒多久，他發現天にぃ沒戴保險套，而且每次拔出來都比插進去的時候更濕，整根就像被滋潤過一樣，還有一些黏黏的絲沾在床鋪、八乙女前輩的大腿以及天にぃ的恥毛上，那些地方看起來又濕又亮，床單也有一塊顏色不一樣的地方，感覺都是水，滑滑的。

「天、天……快給我、嗚啊……」那個被比自己年下的男人上到全身泛起玫瑰色的八乙女前輩說。

「那就自己坐上來。」天にぃ的聲音說。「我手痠了，快點。」

影片就到這裡。

陸沉默地放下天にぃ的手機，改摀住自己的褲檔，他在剛過下午一點的咖啡廳裡，因為看了哥哥和團員做愛的畫面，已經硬到痛了。

所以天にぃ是在跟八乙女前輩交往嗎？還是他們只是床伴？該不會、是砲、砲友？

他把那段影片用RC傳給自己，接著從九条天這裡刪除曾經送出的紀錄，一切就像沒有發生過一樣。

陸正在懺悔，他覺得自己好壞，但是又停不下來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘎哭想說的是  
> 天、天……快給我、嗚啊  
> 滾下床


	2. Chapter 2

十龍之介正在讀劇本，他目前的進度一直停在同一頁，就在同一行字那邊跳來跳去。因為他的腿上趴著從沙發悄悄挪過來的八乙女樂，現在樂正盯著他看，視線穿透劇本，好像有話想說的樣子。

龍再也等不及樂自己開口了。「怎麼啦？」

「……龍，我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

「可以啊。」龍把劇本放到一邊去。他像在撸小動物一樣，也揉了揉樂的頭髮。

「如果你要跟你弟弟說，你現在有交往的對象，你會怎麼做？」

「欸？」龍之介愣了一下。「就直接說就好啦。不過也不用特別做什麼吧，就自然地讓對方出現在弟弟們面前就好了。」

樂好像頓悟了什麼，他的眼睛瞪得大大的。

「所以、所以天跟我說的事情根本是在唬我囉？那傢伙腦袋裡到底裝什麼啊！」樂突然變得很暴躁，龍覺得他很像炸毛的貓。這樣莫名其妙撂下一句話之後，樂就匆匆抓起車鑰匙奪門而出。

「欸？」龍不解地望向門口。「……欸？」

樂在電視臺找到了天。「你幹嘛？」天這時候剛要下班。「我不是也會回去家裡嗎，你現在跑出來是要做什麼？」

他的肩膀被八乙女樂抓住搖晃，要是有電視臺的STAFF路過，八成又會以為他們感情不好，為了盡量降低出現在周刊星期六或是周刊文秋的機率，天就算被搖得很煩，他還是掛著看起來好像很開心的微笑。

「九条天你有什麼毛病。」樂把聲音壓到最低。「你那天錄的那段影片呢？！」

天也很體貼地跟著壓低聲音。「當然刪掉了。」

「……你為什麼要給你弟看到那種東西！」樂很用力地拽了天一下。「如果你只是想讓他知道我們在交往，幹嘛不直接說就好！」

天皺起眉頭，不知道是因為被弄痛了，還是他覺得很委屈。

「……我說不出口。你能不能有點同理心呢？如果沒有弟弟的話就自己幻想一個出來培養同理心好嗎？這種事情要是給陸知道了，他會怎麼想，他要多久才能接受，會對他造成多大衝擊？」

「哈？」樂不知道該說什麼。「可是你讓七瀨看了那種東西？」

天回想起那日，陸慌慌張張把手機交還給他，然後嘀咕了一些什麼。天注意到自己的螢幕被陸擦得很乾淨，他知道陸一定會忍不住想看的，尤其手機都已經解鎖放在他面前。

現在看起來，陸絕對看過他和樂做愛的影片了。

「……反正你確定不會流出就好。」樂這時候已經不怎麼氣了。「走吧。」他不氣了以後還自願開車載九条天一起回家，姉鷲樂得少跑這一趟，他貼心囑咐他們別再吵架啦，周末是OFF日，三個人去度假散散心吧。

因為姉鷲的提醒，他們才想起來這周末計劃要去東北一趟。本來是要三個人一起去的，但是龍的弟弟上東京來找他，所以天和樂決定先把龍還給他的家人。

剩下來的那個空缺應該要找誰填進來才好？

「我問問看陸有沒有空。」天把副駕駛座的安全帶塞進卡榫裡。「你介意嗎？」

「……是不介意啦。」樂有點疑惑地看了天一眼。他覺得他好像永遠都搞不懂這對兄弟了，硬要說的話，七瀨陸應該是裡面比較好懂的那個。

天湊上來，用很外國人的方式親了親樂的側臉。

如果讓他開心的話，他就會很願意這樣親來親去，樂雖然還是覺得莫名其妙，但和戀人以及戀人的弟弟一起去泡個溫泉，他還是做得到的，應該也不會覺得尷尬吧，都是男人不是嗎。

_──陸，周末一起去泡溫泉嗎？費用樂會出，你人來就好。龍臨時不去了，他說這樣比較熱鬧，你看看覺得怎麼樣，再告訴我。_

「啊、」

陸的房間沒有開燈，只有手機螢幕可疑地在烏漆抹黑的房間裡發著光。陸縮著身體攤在床上，他戴著耳機，對外面世界的聲音充耳不聞，只是全心全意專注在目前進行中的事情上。

「嗯啊、嘶……嘎啊、嗚嗚……」陸把奇怪的聲音憋回肚子裡，但他還是感覺自己快要死掉了。從他的性器帶來的快感讓他在床上滾來又滾去，爽到快要升天了，以前也自慰過，可是自從看著八乙女前輩和天にぃ做愛的影片自慰，他就會變得比平常還要敏感很多。

陸把膨大的陰莖緊緊握在手裡。他的手就像是八乙女前輩看起來插進去會很舒服的那個洞一樣，陸也仔細觀察過自己的屁股洞，他還在浴室拿著小鏡子像是笨蛋一樣照了好多次，可是看著自己的肛門，不會有想做愛的感覺。

「哈啊、哈……」陸努力地張口呼吸，他知道自己快要到了，他開始夾緊大腿和臀部，想像自己埋在那個很舒服又很濕的地方拚命抽抽插插，他的手也動得愈來愈快，拇指在龜頭那邊用力的按壓，沾了滿滿的液體，在痛和舒服之間，他差點叫出聲音。

有個屬於他的味道充滿了整個房間，是聞起來腥腥的分泌物氣味，陸還不想要射精，他想要離那個輕飄飄的感覺遠一點，因為真的太舒服了，不想要那麼快就結束。

陸一邊用手自慰，一邊在腦中和哥哥的男朋友（陸發現比起砲友他更寧願相信他們是戀人關係）做愛，在他進行這種不倫想像的時候，他發現他希望天にぃ也在旁邊，看他們愛愛。

陸換了個姿勢，改成用趴著的，他把一塊枕頭墊在腰下，先鋪好了浴巾，這樣他就可以毫不顧忌地在枕頭上磨擦自己的性器直到他硬到不能再硬，必須把裡面的東西全都噴出來為止。

陸失神地進行這種機械性操幹無辜枕頭的行為，不知不覺中他的唾液也滿出嘴角，變成了和樂一樣迷濛的樣子。

「天にぃ、」

不知道為什麼，陸現在雖然興奮到心臟快要爆炸，但是他其實又有點生氣，還有點嫉妒。天にぃ已經有了戀人的話，等於他再也不是天にぃ最重要的人了。電視劇和電影都是這樣演的，他在天にぃ的生命中會漸漸淡去，然後天にぃ會和八乙女前輩迎來幸福快樂大結局。

「嗚、嗚嗚……」陸突然覺得好傷心，他絕對不要這樣子。

可是他又能做什麼呢，現在他不在天にぃ身邊，就算要見面也必須兩個人都有時間才行，八乙女前輩太狡猾了可以一直跟天にぃ待在一起，還住在一起！十前輩也是，但他現在如果只能針對一個人的話，那他要怪八乙女前輩。

陸鬆開緊握陰莖的右手，他半癱軟在床上，看自己的陰莖硬得像根肉棒子一樣一彈一彈地噴出精液。

終於發洩完了。陸懶懶地翻了個身，抽衛生紙來清理自己製造出來的髒亂，房間裡面都是精液的味道，他開了窗戶，把影片滑掉，回到自己的桌面，訊息提示有一個是天にぃ傳過來的。

陸一向把天にぃ釘選在第一個位置。「……是什麼？」雖然剛用天和樂的性愛影片自慰過，但陸毫無罪惡感地滑開天にぃ傳給他的訊息。

_──好啊，那我們星期六早上見。_

天聽見手機的震動聲，他也不把臉從樂的胸前抬起來，就這樣一邊叼著樂的乳頭啃咬啜吸，發出羞恥的啵啵聲，一邊用手在枕頭旁邊摸索手機的位置。

「天、手機！」

因為樂不停顫抖，還怕癢地扭來扭去，讓他一直找不到手機到底在哪裡，只好中斷手上的動作起身來找。

「陸說他也會一起去。」天把手機扔進髒衣服籃，他又再次爬上床，樂被他的體重壓住，無奈地想著等一下要去把手機拿回來，不然很可能會被扔進洗衣機裡。

這種躁進又粗魯的天──樂用手臂擋住自己的眼睛──說出去一定不會有人相信，跟這臭小鬼平常的形象真的差太多了。

_──周六見，陸。_


	3. Chapter 3

星期六早上紡開車順便送陸去機場，陸身上只帶著一個包包裡面裝他的藥（聽說那裡正在下大雪）以及一套換洗衣物，雖然天にぃ有說其實可以穿他的，而陸也很想被天にぃ的味道包圍，但想想還是算了。

不知道從什麼時候開始，他已經對穿天にぃ的衣服沒什麼慾望了，這難道就是長大成人不得不經過的階段嗎？天にぃ也會有這種心情嗎？

陸的腦中亂七八糟開始想一些有的沒的。他聽從宿舍裡大家的建議變裝，基本上是一個冬天戴並不會有失誤的口罩、拉得高高可以遮住半張臉的圍巾，以及他平常習慣戴的那副眼鏡，從頭到腳看起來都是七瀨陸。

比他還要坦然的是八乙女樂，陸嚇了一跳，因為當他發現八乙女樂的時候，那個人正站在機場超大、超乾淨的落地窗旁邊，好像在拍廣告一樣，手上拿著一杯咖啡（但沒看他在喝），偏著頭望向窗外停泊的飛機。

他幾乎可以說是沒有變裝，私服真好看啊真可惡，陸不知為何生起了莫名的競爭心態，但因為樂渾身散發著「別認出我」的氛圍，所以即便有許多視線停駐在他身上，有一些看起來像是粉絲的女孩子正在竊竊私語，最後還是沒半個人趨前和他搭話，陸是唯一一個。

「哦！七瀨！」八乙女看起來很開心的樣子，他勾了一下陸的肩膀，陸差點跌進他懷裡，真的只差一點點。

八乙女前輩不說話的時候看起來很「高級」（或許是一種銳利的漂亮）也很冷酷，但一說話他身邊的空氣彷彿也開始扭曲，陸現在懂了他就是很開心，非常簡單。

「天にぃ呢？」

「那傢伙正在上廁所，因為等下他絕對不會在飛機上面上廁所，詳細的理由的話，是因為會被盯著看，他覺得偶像上廁所會破壞粉絲的想像。」

「……但是今天是休息日耶。」

八乙女聳了聳肩。「說不定是他緊張得要命。」

「因為我的關係嗎？」陸問。

「對吧。」樂低下頭來看了看陸。「我本來也不想打擾你們的時間，所以我說我不去也沒差，三人房睡兩個人也沒有不可以吧，再說那本來其實是四人房，奇數太難訂房間了。」

他的視線望向男廁的方向，因為實在太專注，令人很難想像八乙女樂其實只是在等九条天快點出來而已。

「我覺得。」陸突然提高音量。「我覺得我才是在打擾你們。」

樂又轉過來看他：「為什麼這麼說？」

陸每次被他那雙涼涼的淺色眼睛盯著看，就會有種快要喘不過氣來的感覺，還以為是又要發病了，結果只是因為自己一直想看清楚八乙女前輩的眼睛，忍不住就開始憋氣。

「……你喝咖啡嗎？」八乙女樂問他。「本來以為在天出來之前就會涼了，結果沒有。」他咬了一下舌尖，然後才抱怨似地說：「這也太燙了。」

今天飛機上幾乎沒什麼乘客，聽說雪愈下愈大，很有可能去了就暫時回不來。但是那兩個人好像完全沒打算取消行程的樣子（陸問了才知道他們星期三以前都是休假日，所以他們根本不在乎）。

國內線商務艙座位空空蕩蕩，陸坐在靠窗位置，他的後排是天和樂。

有次陸轉身要找個抱枕，結果差點叫了出來，他嚇一大跳，因為從他的位置可以看見那兩個人十指緊扣在一起，就像那種很愛放閃的情侶一樣，他們的手還放在椅子扶手上，不管其他客人有沒有看見，空服員是一定看見了。

陸的內心現在是被貓爪子勾著玩的一團亂七八糟毛線球。他的聽力突然放到最靈敏，雖然基本上後座那兩個人沒在交談，但是陸從那些窸窸窣窣的聲音（移動雙腿或是使用桌子），已經開始有了很多奇怪的聯想，他感覺自己快要瘋掉了，腦中又開始撥放那段影片。

他已經溫習那段影片到了隨時可以在腦中撥放的程度了。

天にぃ和八乙女前輩絕對是在交往吧……和自己的猜測百分之百相符，陸卻沒有那種賓果的快感，他現在覺得天にぃ離他好遠，他是第一次看到露出那種表情的天にぃ。

天にぃ……正在熱戀……

水泥做的巨型文字從天上掉下來砸在陸的頭上，那他今天幹嘛要來當電燈泡啦。

他從下飛機開始就覺得很沮喪，而且天氣真的很差，雪像下不用錢的那樣狂掃而來，他現在好想在這裡跪下大哭回去東京啊啊啊。

「嘶、好冷。」

「真的很冷。」

「你們也太冷淡了。」陸不滿地說。「是超級超級冷好嗎？」

天的一隻手在他背上摸了摸，有點像是以前在安撫他那樣。「我們要怎麼過去？那裡是什麼秘境溫泉之類的，應該是在山裡面吧？」

樂說：「是在山裡面沒錯，早上確認過了有在營業，老闆娘說要走一段路才能到，走吧。」

就因為這個走吧，他們搭了一個多小時的計程車，又在雪裡走了半個小時，差點在原地被吹成雪人。

當那幢溫泉旅店的木屋終於出現在他們面前的時候，就連一直假裝自己不會冷的九条天都明顯心情好了起來，在他的身邊開出了很多粉色小花。

這時候已經過了中午了。

今天除了他們以外沒有別組客人，現在三個人縮在大廳的暖氣設備旁邊一動也不動。陸被夾在中間，他的手臂和天以及樂的碰在一起，毛衣跟毛衣彼此摩擦，很容易起毛球的感覺。

就在他們身上的雪都融化以後，天突然開口：「吶、陸……我想和你說一件事情。」

「我想要去一下廁所。」陸突然站了起來。「等一下再說吧。」

之後連續好幾次，都被陸這樣躲了過去。這對兄弟的氣氛突然變得很不對勁，明明剛抵達的時候還都很高興的。樂有種身為年長者以及天的隊長以及這裡面最保有理智的人（他自詡）的自覺，他也試著打圓場，其實天要說什麼他很清楚，可以的話，他也希望天能把這件事情好好地傳達給陸知道。

但是陸就是不想聽。

天在用完晚餐以後，明顯地陷入了沮喪的狀態。他在老闆娘和其他員工的眼裡還是那個天使九条天，但是樂一看就知道他超級沮喪，陸是根本看都不看他。

「吶、七瀨。」樂一路跟著陸走到戶外。「外面這麼冷對你的身體不好吧，留在裡面嘛。」

陸聽他這麼說，就走回玄關了。

「乖孩子。」樂用套著襪子的腳在撈門口的木屐。「肚子又不舒服了嗎？你們兄弟今天怎麼啦？」

「我去廁所不是去拉肚子。」陸說。

「好啦。」樂討好地說。「……今天，天應該是有些事情想告訴你，所以才特別用各種藉口把你找出來。」他發出那種緩和氣氛的笑聲。「你看，還特別跑到這種荒郊野外，應該不只是為了一起泡溫泉坦誠相見吧。」

「我和天にぃ沒有什麼好坦誠相見的，又不是去畢業旅行的同學，我早就看過了。」陸抬高眼睛，和樂四目相交。「我什麼都看過了。」

樂的手指扣緊木頭拉門，然後又放鬆。他知道陸指的是他和天的性愛影片。他早就跟天說過不要拍那種東西，如果是自己要看的就算了（他第一次知道九条天有這種癖好），但把那種東西給親弟弟看到底是為了什麼。

「那你、」樂有點欲言又止，他的心臟一定夠大顆，才能夠讓他跟陸站在這裡（寒風中）談論這個話題。

「總之，天にぃ想用這種東西嚇我，但我是不可能被嚇倒的。」陸轉身準備要往屋內走。在他經過樂的身邊時，他停了下來，用某種高高在上又倔強的目光打量哥哥的男朋友，同時也是自己性妄想對象的八乙女樂。

樂被他這樣盯著，不知道該怎麼辦，但又擠不出什麼好說的。

他沒想到的是，自己會突然被這個看起來有點弱氣（身體又不好）的七瀨陸壓在門上。

隔著這扇門，就是溫暖的旅店走廊，陸的心臟撲通撲通直跳，他踮起腳尖，拽著八乙女前輩的領口，手指卡進了純羊毛衣的編織圖案裡，把自己的嘴唇貼上八乙女前輩的，趁著對方還沒反應過來的時候，連舌頭也一併伸了進去，像在性交一樣舔舐樂的口腔。

「嗚、七瀨……等等！」樂想要拒絕他，一隻手用力地抵在陸的胸膛前面。「你等一下、啊！」但顯然沒有什麼用。

他被陸強硬地吻了又吻，連舌頭也被陸用牙齒叼出來吮吸，樂的鼻子因為熱烈的親吻都快濕了，他有一下沒一下地吸著鼻子，就好像他哭了一樣，看起來好可憐。

「……比想像中的感覺更好，天にぃ平常就是這樣做的嗎？」樂聽見陸的嘀咕聲，陸沾滿唾液的嬌嫩嘴唇在路燈下閃閃發光。「我還可以再親你一次嗎？八乙女前輩。」

他的雙手放到了樂的臀部上捧了一下，一邊食髓知味地湊近舔了舔樂的下唇。「再一次就好？」


	4. Chapter 4

房間的門被開啟，八乙女樂和七瀨陸一前一後走了進來。

他們的頭髮和肩膀上本來還沾著雪，進到室內以後就融化了，變成了濕濕的水珠，很快就會在暖爐邊蒸發。

「你們怎麼去那麼久？」天抬頭問他們。他坐在鋪好的床舖旁邊，早就洗好澡了。如果他沒有會錯意的話，這兩個人看起來有點奇怪。基本上八乙女樂很難藏住事情，而陸，陸連任何一點小小的不對勁都不可能逃過他的眼睛。

所以他們之間一定發生了點什麼。「陸。」

被點到名的七瀨陸匆匆走到自己的包包旁邊，掏出換洗衣物，還捲走了幾條房間裡的毛巾。「我要去泡溫泉了，這裡最有名的不就是溫泉嗎。」

天還打算說點什麼，但是陸走得飛快，簡直像在逃跑一樣，讓天沒有插話的餘地，就被乾晾在那裡。天本來要說，雖然自己已經洗好澡了，但是要一起泡溫泉也沒關係，等他收拾一下……沒想到陸那麼想快點去泡溫泉，自己也不好阻止。

天調整了一下心情，他這時候看見了表情有點恍惚的樂。樂從進房到現在一直盯著他自己的腿和已經拉上窗簾的窗戶看，一次也沒和他對上視線過。

「樂。」

沒有反應。

「樂！」

「幹嘛？」樂突然像被驚呆了一樣，詫異地抬起頭來望著九条天。「幹嘛這麼大聲？」

「是你發呆得太誇張了。」天告訴他。

「我哪有。」接下來不管樂說什麼，聽起來都有點像是無用的辯解。天盤著腿盯著他看，樂覺得天那種審視的視線很可怕，事實上如果他不是經歷過前幾分鐘和陸在外門旁邊的那件事情，他根本不會這麼奇怪。

要是陸沒有突然親他的話。

天啊，可是他怎麼說得出口啊。

「陸好像在跟我鬧脾氣。」天不知怎麼得出了這樣的結論。從客觀上來說，倒也不能算是不合理，因為今天的陸看起來是那麼的反常，讓天有點擔心。

樂這時候口氣不太好地說：「那還不都是因為你給他看到那個影片。你覺得正常的兄弟，會想看到對方的……」

天被他這樣講，就露出了有點受傷的表情。樂不知道該不該繼續說下去，他固然是很生氣天自作主張，但此刻控制了他的，是滿滿的困惑不解。為什麼陸要親他？又說出那樣的話？樂從來沒遇過這種事情，這已經超越他可以負荷的程度，所以他現在才好像當機了一樣。

「……你可以去溫泉池那邊看著陸嗎？」天對他提出這種請求。「我怕他會泡到昏倒。」

「你太愛操心了。」樂忍不住這樣說。「他雖然是你弟弟，但是他也跟你一樣大，不管怎麼講，也都十八歲了，不至於那麼照顧不好自己吧。」

話雖這麼說，他還是決定代替天，去關心一下自己一個人泡溫泉的陸。

外面正在下著暴風雪，陸抱膝泡在室內溫泉裡面。他看見進來的人是樂的時候，縮起了肩膀，好像做錯事情的小孩一樣。

樂本來想問清楚他到底在想什麼，但看見他那個樣子，他又不好開口了。

「七瀨。」樂走進了池裡。漣漪漂到了陸的旁邊。「你還好嗎？」

「很好啊。」陸的下半張臉都快要埋進水裡面了，他默默地移動到池子的角落，和樂保持遠遠的距離。

他們兩個人都沉默了一下，一時之間只聽的到外面暴風雪的聲音，還有室內沒拴緊的水龍頭滴水的聲音。

「天有點擔心你。」

「……八乙女前輩，開口閉口都是天にぃ。」陸噘著嘴巴說。「明明這裡只有我們兩個人。」

樂不太懂陸想要表達什麼，但他覺得陸應該是在鬧彆扭，只要哄一哄就沒事了。

「七瀨、」

「為什麼天にぃ會跟八乙女前輩在一起呢。你們是誰先告白的？」陸這時候的行為不再像之前那樣閃閃躲躲，他可以說是直面著樂了。

這下子樂就懂了，他想，七瀨應該就是在吃他的醋吧。之前就知道陸對哥哥的想像，和他實際接觸過的九条天根本不是同一個人，陸似乎非常喜歡天，要是現在哥哥有了男朋友，難免會覺得吃味。

無論如何，兄弟之間如果因為他而有了疙瘩的話，好像是他的不好。樂覺得自己應該做點什麼，來改變這個局面。

他很誠懇地回答了陸的問題：「抱歉，我也不知道。而且也沒有人告白……就這樣在一起了。」

陸對這個答案感到很不可置信，情緒都明明白白地寫在陸的臉上了。「正常來說，會交往不就是因為喜歡嗎。」

「……他沒有說過。」樂這麼說。「所以我也不知道。」

陸又更驚訝了。他的表情看起來很複雜，好像正在思考什麼深奧的問題，叫他也沒有反應。樂有點怕他泡太久昏倒，所以划到了陸的身邊，拉了一下他的手臂，想把他從沉思中吵醒。陸被他碰了那一下之後，確實結束了沉思，但是又有一個新的問題浮現在他的腦海裡了。

陸抬起頭來，平視著同樣坐在水裡的樂。樂被他看得莫名其妙，正要開口的時候，陸先說話了。

「我知道了。」他很慎重地說。「我喜歡八乙女前輩。天にぃ沒有說的，我先說了。」

樂的腦子沒辦法處理消化這種程度的資訊。「啊？」陸說的每一個字他都聽得懂，但拼在一起他完全聽不懂。

「我也想跟你交往。」陸抓住了樂的手臂。「我是認真的。啊，我不是要八乙女前輩跟天にぃ分手，只不過，如果天にぃ知道了的話，他一定會阻止的吧，我自己也覺得這樣不太好。」陸抱歉地微笑著。

他挨近樂的耳邊，用講悄悄話的語氣告訴樂：「所以我們偷偷交往吧，我誰也不會說出去的。」

樂沒有立即回答陸。他現在頭昏腦脹，不知道是溫泉害的，還是七瀨陸害的。但總之，樂現在咬著自己的下嘴唇，他沒有任何答應陸的理由，可是如果非得拒絕的話，又該怎麼做才好？

「七瀨，你聽我說……」

「陸就好了。」

樂無奈地嘆了口氣。「陸，好吧，陸。你現在只是因為一時無法接受你哥哥和團員交往，所以才會說出這種話。」他為了體貼陸，也為了不要對陸造成衝擊，每個字都還放慢了速度。

「等暴風雪停了，我們回去東京之後，你就不會有這種感覺了。」樂很肯定地說。「如果你是因為看到那個影片，所以才有了這種想法的話，等你去交個……」

樂正要說交個男朋友或女朋友，但顧及七瀨陸是偶像，他覺得這樣建議，好像也不是很好。「嗯，你到時候就不會有這種錯覺了。」

陸本來沒什麼反應，好像也預期自己會被拒絕。但是當樂說出「錯覺」的時候，陸瞪大了眼睛。「這才不是錯覺。」他好像快哭出來了。「我是很確定的。」

樂覺得這樣下去不行，無論如何，他們都不該在溫泉池裡面爭執這個。他決定要把陸帶回房間了，接下來的事情，基本上關於兄弟糾紛的那一部份，就交給那對雙胞胎自己去解決。

但沒想到，陸抓住了他的手，纖細的五指和天的摸起來有點不一樣，但確實是漂亮的手指。

樂愣愣地看著陸握著他的手，去觸碰在溫泉水裡勃起的性器。

「我對八乙女前輩，有這種慾望。」陸放低了聲音。

在那瞬間，有道電流迅速穿過了樂的身體，他想起天也很常這麼做，故意在他耳朵旁邊放低聲音輕輕地說話。每次這樣做的時候，樂就會很有感覺。

可是他現在不該有感覺。

他不可以對男朋友的親弟弟有感覺──


	5. Chapter 5

「這樣做是不對的。」

八乙女樂的腦中有個聲音告訴他。

「難道喜歡八乙女前輩，是不可以的嗎？」

但七瀨陸緊緊拉住他的手，沒有要放開的意思。

某個層面來說，還把他的手跟他的陰莖壓得更靠近了一點。樂受到太大的震撼，他正在想，這是男人跟男人之間會做的事情嗎？這是某種……陸他們這個年紀的男孩子和對方變得親密的方法嗎？

無論怎麼思考，現在的狀況絕對非比尋常，就算是樂，也能得出這樣的結論。他的手指可以清楚地感覺到陸的性器的輪廓，樂這時候有點走神了，陸沒有他哥哥摸起來那麼大，但依然堅硬、而且火熱得不得了。不知道是不是溫泉水的緣故，摸起來有種不像人類肌膚會出現的熱度。

樂的手裡抓著陸的一部份，兩個人就這樣僵持了數秒。陸面對自己想得到的東西，勝負欲變得很強，讓他一點羞恥心都不剩，竟然試探樂到了這個地步，他本來沒有想要這麼過分的，忍不住就……

而八乙女前輩，也沒有讓他失望。陸很快地感覺到樂輕輕地握了一下他的性器，他抬頭起來看著樂，雖然四周飄盪著霧氣，但前輩的白皙肌膚，在溫泉水中泡出了像是草莓一樣的粉紅色，既清純、又性感，臉頰好像可以掐出水一樣，陸看得一清二楚。

想到這樣的八乙女前輩，是天にぃ的男朋友，兩個人之間早就做過了很多色色的事情，陸就覺得有種難以言喻的感覺充滿他的胸膛，他的心臟被換成了一顆隨時會破掉的氣球，他根本不知如何是好。

我是在嫉妒天にぃ，還是在嫉妒八乙女前輩？

「七瀨、我是說……陸，在溫泉裡面做這種事情不太好。」樂把手鬆開來，他整張臉都是紅的，就連耳朵也紅得像是要滴血一樣。「先上來吧。」

陸聽話地走到了岸上。他們的身體冒著蒸氣，一前一後走進了鋪著榻榻米的更衣室。今天的住宿客人只有他們三個，樂把陸按在一張乾淨的木椅子上，陸的陰莖硬得發痛，他已經快要受不了了，想自己伸手去自慰，把精液打出來，但他沒想到的是，樂在他的面前跪了下來，用手握住他的性器，開始替他打手槍。

「呃、那個、那個！八乙女前輩！」陸這時候反而開始害羞了。

是因為室內燈光比較明亮的關係嗎？從陸的角度往下看，樂只有在腰間綁了一條毛巾，堪堪蓋住前面的男性生殖器和臀部，這樣的八乙女樂，在哪裡都看不到，正靠在他的雙腿之間，用他的手握住他直挺挺指向肚皮的陰莖上下擼動。

陸連一口氣都不敢喘。我可以自己來哦──這種話當然也說不出口。惡作劇的小孩現在反悔已經太遲了，陸感覺自己全身的血液都流到了他的下肢，集中在他那根因為快感而一跳一跳的肉棒上，從出生以來第一次被別人這樣碰那個地方，陸身為敏感的處男，一下子就噴出了精液，猝不及防全都灑到了樂的臉上。

「啊……」陸的喉嚨已經快要燒焦了，他從來沒聽過自己發出那種乾巴巴的聲音。

「這樣就可以了吧？」

「唔嗯……對、對不起，八乙女前輩，那個，那個、」陸想要抽衛生紙幫樂擦臉，但被拒絕了，樂好像不只一次被這樣射過，他只是有一點點意外而已，完全沒有被陸嚇到。

陸這下子又覺得不有趣了。他覺得這麼熟練的八乙女樂，一定是被哥哥調教出來的吧。想到這裡，陸不知道為什麼，又比剛才更硬了一點，才剛射完疲軟下來的陰莖，因應著十八歲男孩性慾旺盛的身體，又再次不受阻礙地抬起頭來。

「都是我在舒服，感覺不太公平，我也想讓……八乙女前輩舒服。」陸拉住了樂的手腕，比他想像中握起來還要更纖細，陸有點訝異。「我想要、我想要看前輩的身體……」

雖然知道很有可能會被八乙女樂粗魯地責怪：「少得寸進尺了！」但樂並沒有這樣對他，只是走到了鏡子前面扭開水龍頭，自顧自地沖洗著被精液和陸分泌出來的液體弄濕的手。

陸聽著嘩嘩水聲，內心的慾望反而愈來愈旺盛。他的視線舔過樂在水下的手指，想到那雙手剛才曾經呵護過他的陰莖，沾滿了他的東西，陸就感覺快要暈倒，下面硬得有夠痛。

樂有聽到陸說的話。「男人的身體有什麼好看的。」他不知道陸現在已經在用眼神脫他圍在下半身的那條毛巾了。陸一直看起來都是非常純潔的，樂一邊洗著手，一邊覺得非常愧疚，他好像對九条天的親弟弟做了非常不得了的事情。

樂想到這裡，臉又變得更紅。等到他轉過身去的時候，始作俑者七瀨陸一臉無辜地望著他，雙手按在已經鼓起一包的下體上。

「我自己……」陸說這句話的時候，眼睛裡面好像閃爍著淚光。「我自己，打不出來，嗚嗚……」

當他把陰莖整根都塞進八乙女前輩的嘴巴裡面的時候，陸雙手抓著椅子的邊緣，兩腿打得開開的，身體不停顫抖，像止不住的海浪一樣，反覆顛動，汗水從他的背脊滑下，他舒服到控制不了自己的眼睛，幾乎像要翻白眼那樣，只差沒有昏過去而已。

樂被陸一下一下地幹著嘴巴，平常用來吃飯、親吻、對九条天反唇相譏的那張嘴，現在變成了陸最喜歡的小穴。又濕、又軟、還很緊。陸其實並不真的被樂的口技弄得很興奮，他其實有點懷疑天にぃ真的會喜歡被八乙女前輩口交嗎？

但是陸很快就發現，這件事情的愉悅並不在他唇舌的技巧，而是他那張心不甘情不願的臉。天にぃ一定也是這麼覺得的，看八乙女前輩鼻子和眼睛都溼答答的，好像哭過一樣，嘴巴閉不起來，只能含著男人下面的那根棒子，還控制不住淌出嘴角的唾液，就覺得有種施虐的快感不停湧上，陸甚至還有點害怕，自己會想更用力欺負前輩，讓他真真正正地哭出來。

陸最後又射在了樂的臉上，他今晚顏射了兩次八乙女樂，陸的頭腦還不能消化這個事實，他的身體就很老實地開始張羅下一步了。

他果然還是很想把八乙女前輩據為己有。

「你們怎麼洗了那麼久。」

玄關處的拉門突然被打開了。陸纏浴衣腰帶的手顫抖了一下，他聽見天にぃ的腳步聲愈靠愈近，最後天にぃ有點冰的雙手抓住了他的手，把打到一半的結抽出來重打一次。

陸聞到了九条天身上那股熟悉的香味，他心虛地放開了手，讓天にぃ替他把衣服穿好，就像小時候他們每次全家出來泡溫泉那樣，他的衣服都是天にぃ幫忙穿的。

「有想要喝什麼嗎？」九条天問他。「每次陸泡完溫泉，都會想喝牛奶。」

「嗯。」陸點了點頭。他在走出去之前，還朝向更衣間望了望，天にぃ在他手裡放了好幾個五百元銅板，要他自己先去買。

陸雖然走到了販賣機前面，但他一直豎耳傾聽九条天和八乙女樂說話的聲音。

「樂，牛奶沾到嘴角了哦。」天にぃ說。「我幫你舔掉吧？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1001修正男性器（男性生殖器）


	6. Chapter 6

「你不要看到什麼都亂舔。」

八乙女樂把伸出舌頭湊上前的九条天推開，他沒注意到自己臉上還有沒擦乾淨的精液，要是被九条天吃到，就算不用解釋，天也一定會知道那是什麼，而且不是他的，他為什麼要射自己的臉？

「你怎麼了，好像很不開心的樣子。」

天向後退了一步，他隱約覺得在自己進來之前，樂和陸一定正在做什麼，或許是在說話，但被他打斷了之後，他們就看起來十分尷尬地和彼此保持著距離。

「你想太多了。」

樂聽起來很不耐煩。他隨便把浴衣的腰帶打了個結，年下的男朋友這時候正把手指插進他打好的結裡面。像在惡作劇一樣，天摟住了樂的腰，趁著弟弟被支開去買牛奶的這個空檔，他從樂那邊要到了一些親吻。

不知道為什麼，今天的樂比以前害羞很多，接吻的時候，連嘴巴也不願意打開，這就顯得天很像逼他就範的壞人，但天並沒有那個意思。他只是嘴巴有點寂寞了，為了在陸面前維持好哥哥的形象，天從出發以後就沒和樂做過什麼戀人的舉止，除了在飛機上面的那段時間之外。

但他平常可不是這樣的。

自從他和樂莫名其妙開始交往以來，天陷入了連他自己也控制不了的熱戀中，除了公事的時間以外，他想一整天跟樂膩在一起，親吻、擁抱和做愛。這方面樂沒有他那麼誇張，有的時候天還覺得樂有點冷血，他不知道自己為什麼會對樂這麼狂熱，但他就是阻止不了自己。

「你還在因為我給陸看那段影片生氣嗎？」天抬頭望著樂，樂覺得很煩，這兩兄弟為什麼都這樣。

「我不知道你有那種癖好。」樂很認真地說。「其實，你可以先跟我商量啊。」

「要商量什麼？」天不知為何有點生氣。「如果我說，我的性癖是想看你在尖峰時段搭電車被痴漢騷擾，你也會滿足我？」

樂被天舉的例子嚇住了，他懊惱地說：「就不是那樣。我只是覺得，把陸扯進來不太好。」

天挑起眉毛，他注意到樂對自己弟弟的稱呼改變了，但他現在不想追究原因。陸這時候從外面抱著三瓶牛奶進來，他像天使一樣笑著給了他們一人一瓶，彷彿他根本就不知道自己是這兩人差點吵架的原因。

陸是真的不知道嗎？樂現在懂得對七瀨弟弟多提防一點了。他並不是把陸當成威脅，但是樂除了和陸保持距離以外，也不知道該怎麼做才能讓陸放棄他。

樂左思右想，他決定旁敲側擊。

「那個，你們雙胞胎，從小就喜歡一樣的玩具嗎？」在走回房間的路上，樂突然這樣問那對兄弟。

「如果玩具只有一個的話，天にぃ都會讓給我哦。」陸的身邊好像開了很多小花一樣。「我最喜歡天にぃ了。」

九条天似乎從這一來一往的對話察覺了什麼，他從容地接下去說：「爸媽給玩具的時候，會交代我們輪流玩，但其實，一起玩才是最有效率的呢。沒有兄弟姊妹的樂不懂吧，這就是分享的樂趣。」

他說話的時候，一雙銳利的眼睛盯著八乙女樂看，果不其然樂的臉色好像有點發青，剛才溫泉泡出來的紅暈都快要消失了。

「分、分享？」

「怎麼說呢，就算是陸在玩玩具，我在旁邊看，也會覺得很開心。」

「是這樣嗎……」

「因為我會對絨毛玩具過敏，所以我玩的玩具，都是天にぃ先挑過的哦。有一隻灰白色毛的兔兔，我一直很喜歡。」

還是先挑過的嘞。樂抿了抿嘴，他很後悔自己提起這個話題，不說七瀨陸，九条天看起來根本就知道他在借指什麼，而且故意要開他的玩笑。

「所以你沒有那種癖好吧。」樂最後一次很小聲地問了天。

天搖了搖頭。

當晚天睡在陸和樂的中間，床墊已經在榻榻米上鋪好了。天站起來把吊燈拉滅之後，房間又黑又安靜，無論是樂還是陸都沒有說話，天雙手放在自己的肚子上，他覺得今天發生的事情好像都是一場夢一樣。

他雖然這麼想，但是他卻失眠了。

陸的呼吸聲漸漸平穩，應該是睡得很沉。天鬆了口氣，他本來還以為陸今天很生他的氣。現在知道陸睡著了，天的手也不規矩地往樂的方向伸了過去。

樂比陸還要早睡著，他像斷電一樣，呼吸的聲音很小，而且幾乎一動也不動，乍看之下根本分不清楚他是不是活著。因為天曾經被他嚇到過，到後來就有了一個很奇怪的習慣，他會捏著樂的手腕睡覺，確保樂是有脈搏的。

樂背對著天和陸，身體像蝦子一樣蜷起來。天從後面摟抱住他，把自己的身體貼向樂的身體，樂穿著浴衣，前襟睡得有點打開了，腰帶也沒有之前那麼緊，天的指尖一碰到樂的肌膚，忍不住就滑進了樂的衣襟裡。

他的手先是小心翼翼地向內伸，直到他能抓住樂其中一邊的胸部為止。樂不只說過一次，男人的胸部有什麼好抓的，但天就很喜歡，他就是喜歡樂小小的、粉嫩的看起來很像發育未成熟的那種乳頭。天一直以來避免自己依賴任何人事物，但他對樂的身體部位就是有某種難以言喻的眷戀。

說起來可能有點變態，但就像是剛出生沒多久的小孩會想依賴母親那樣，樂的身體讓天覺得很安全。他待在他身邊，可以完全放鬆自己也沒有關係。

這麼想著的同時，天的腦袋被某種非常幸福的感覺沖刷過一遍又一遍，他把鼻子貼在一無所知的樂的肩膀上，深深地嗅聞著戀人的氣味，讓樂的味道充滿他的鼻腔。即便穿上了旅館的衣服、用了陌生香氣的洗髮精和沐浴精，樂聞起來還是那樣，有一個天形容不出來，但是他愛得要命的味道。

如果讓樂知道，光是這樣聞著他，就可以覺得很幸福的話，天覺得他這輩子都會被樂暗自竊笑吧。然而樂應該不能理解他這麼做的原因，當然也就沒有後面的暗自竊笑了。

天重重地嘆了一口氣。沉浸在巨大幸福中的同時，天開始覺得很悲傷，希望這種寧靜的時刻永遠不要結束。他愛撫著樂的側腰，熟門熟路地撫過因為側躺而凹陷的腰部，和隆起的臀側，最後到了樂的大腿之間。

「樂……」天的嘴唇來到了樂的後頸。他的嘴唇上什麼也沒擦，碰觸到樂的脖子時，有種令人振奮的顫慄傳到了天的後腰。

他親吻著樂後頸的髮際線，像貪婪的小狗一樣，讓樂的香味充滿自己的鼻腔，天雖然做著這種勾引戀人的事情，但他不想要樂醒來，畢竟樂睡著的時候比較安靜，而且天有時候就是想跟睡著的樂待在一起。

樂在睡夢中拉住了天在他身上亂摸一通的手，從他的喉嚨滾出一些帶著鼻音的呻吟。天的手從內褲的上緣伸了進去，他經過柔軟的恥毛，握住樂已經有點抬頭的性器。

樂扭著身體，然後突然說了：「嗯……陸、不可以……這樣。」

天楞了一下，他沒預料到會聽見這樣的夢話。猶豫片刻以後，天開口了：「可是，八乙女前輩──」

樂的身體抖了抖，他試圖找到那隻正在玩弄他敏感部位的手，但他睡得很迷糊，根本無法阻止天的動作。「我和、你哥哥……已經……所以、不可以……」

聽到這樣的回答，天很感動地吻了吻樂的手指，他把樂的手抓在手裡了。天這時候有點罪惡感，因為他剛才竟然挖了個陷阱要給樂跳，如果樂真的在夢裡面和陸做了這種事情，他可以接受嗎？他可以接受……把自己拋下，在旁邊打得火熱的樂和陸嗎？

天還在為了剛才的結果恍恍惚惚的時候，在他背後，陸已經醒了過來，而且注意他們這邊的騷動好一陣子了。

「天にぃ好狡猾。」陸用快要哭出來的聲音說。「竟然做這種事情。」

「難道天にぃ沒有八乙女前輩不會背叛你的信心嗎？」

「陸、」天嚇了一跳，他把剛才還放在樂身上的手都收回來了，他現在又變回了一個好哥哥，但已經來不及了。

「就算我引誘八乙女前輩和我出軌，他也沒有答應哦。」陸在床墊上坐了起來。

「可是如果知道天にぃ竟然這麼不相信他，還假裝成是弟弟，想要試探他的話，就算是八乙女前輩，也一定會對天にぃ感到失望吧。」


	7. Chapter 7

「可是如果知道天にぃ竟然這麼不相信他，還假裝成是弟弟，想要試探他的話，就算是八乙女前輩，也一定會對天にぃ感到失望吧。」

「陸。」天裝作沒聽見陸說的這句話，他更在意的是陸的上一句話。「你說你要樂和你出軌，那是怎麼回事。」

「就是字面上的意思啊。」陸聳起肩膀，他覺得天正在逼問他，給他帶來無形的壓力，他不知不覺間又處於下風了，但他不想輸。

「你的意思是說你對樂……」

「因為八乙女前輩拒絕我了，所以我本來沒有想要告訴天にぃ的。可是，天にぃ竟然這麼狡猾，趁著八乙女前輩睡著的時候假裝成是我。如果八乙女前輩沒有拒絕的話，天にぃ又打算怎麼辦？」

九条天被異常聒噪的七瀨陸戳到了痛處，他的確，他必須（勉強發自內心）承認，他對和八乙女樂交往很沒有安全感。他不知道是因為樂的關係，還是他自己的心理因素，天雖然不太樂意，但陸這次真的說對了，他很狡猾，他從一開始就非常狡猾，而且動機不純。

最初，天只是想要戲弄那個傲慢的人。

把交往的定義弄得模稜兩可，戀人和團員之間又有什麼差別呢。每天對樂做一件親密的事情，不停將樂的那道界線往後推，用團員的名義，大膽地做著戀人的舉止，到最後，對一切開始感到困惑的樂，一定會想要一個答案。

他就是這麼簡單地馴服了八乙女樂，找到了玩弄人心的方法。唯一不妙的事情是，他自己也陷得很深，甚至不自覺地在樂的面前暴露出了性癖。一開始只是拍樂不露臉的裸照，樂起初非常不情願，做這行的職業病就是對私人的攝像鏡頭異常敏感，而且有種本能的不安。

可是到後來，大概是他太常提出這種要求了，樂也就半推半就地讓他做這件事情。所以不止是不露臉的裸照，連露臉的性愛影片都拍了．他插在樂的身體裡的那種性器特寫照片更是拍了數百張不止。

為什麼他會這麼沉迷？是否應該要去預約一下心理諮商？天時常有這種疑惑，但當他看見SNS上的那些素人色情帳號一個比一個誇張，天就又不覺得自己哪裡奇怪，自省的能力也降到最低，到最後全都怪在了八乙女樂頭上。

因為他太有誘惑性了。

那時候樂正趴在床腳，用很不怎麼樣的技巧替他口交，天一邊摸摸他的頭，一邊在昏昏沉沉神遊之間這麼想道──

樂雖然看起來是那種個性，不過其實意外地會對戀人犧牲奉獻，前提是他默認對方是戀人的話。好像是哄對了就可以予取予求的類型。

射精在他嘴裡之後，罪惡感湧上心頭的天腦中反覆默唸著：「真危險啊，八乙女二世，你這樣真的超危險」，另一方面卻又暗自慶幸現在八乙女樂由他獨佔，而他絕對不會讓他們之間的關係遇到任何危害。

絕對不會。

九条天深吸了口氣，好讓自己恢復平靜，可以和面前這個不知何時如此伶牙俐齒、衝著他露出獠牙的七瀨陸好好坐下來談談。

陸即便是他最重要的弟弟，但是陸竟然曾經和樂告白過，還要樂跟他出軌，兩個人差點一起背叛他這個身為哥哥、又身為男朋友的人，這個消息對他而言可以說是晴天霹靂，給他半年都不一定能消化這件事情。

可是現在他非得好好消化不可，因為陸這種行為偏差，很可能是在IDOLiSH7裡面被誰影響了的關係。九条天內心已經整理出了一串名單，他要跟陸好好談談，並且糾正這種不當的想法。

「這樣已經多久了？」九条天開口說話的時候，喉嚨有點乾澀，差點破音。

「什麼多久？」

「你暗戀樂的這件事情。」

「很短哦。」陸漫不經心看著自己的手指說。「都是因為天にぃ讓我看到那個影片的關係。」

「……那是你自己要看的。」天有點底氣不足。「而且這種行為是侵犯別人的隱私……」

陸忍不住打斷他哥哥的強辯，他們都知道天就是故意把手機留下來要讓他看到的。「天にぃ到底為什麼要約我來這裡？」

「我是因為……當然是因為，很久沒跟你一起出去玩了，所以就想……」

「那為什麼也帶著八乙女樂來了？」

「因為……」

「是因為這樣天にぃ想做愛的時候就不會找不到人嗎？」

「你、你在亂說什麼，陸！你愈來愈過分！這個旅行本來就是TRIGGER三個人約好的，和他一起來，有什麼問題？」

「所以天にぃ也只是想要充分利用時間，一次同時和我們兩個人一起出去玩而已吧。」陸說著說著皺起眉頭。「我也想要和天にぃ獨處的時間啊。」

「可是，天にぃ已經和八乙女前輩交往了。從此以後，在天にぃ心中最重要的人就會是八乙女前輩，我就……」

「陸……」天因為陸的這場告解感到很不捨，他怎麼都沒注意到弟弟的心情，還以為陸要勾引樂呢？

「你怎麼會這樣想？在我心中，陸一直都是最重要的人啊。」

「我就……」陸的話還沒說完。「我就也想跟八乙女前輩交往看看。」

天聞言臉色驟變。「你不可以跟他交往，你是IDOLiSH7的主唱，樂是TRIGGER的隊長，如果被八卦媒體發現的話，你覺得會把你們寫成怎樣？」

「我沒有真的跟八乙女前輩交往。」陸的反抗心莫名其妙就被天激起來了。

「不過就算真的被寫出來又怎麼樣？一開始、一開始可能會有很多人反對，可能會被說很難聽的話，也可能會給團體造成負面的影響……但是，我們又沒有做什麼壞事，也根本不是犯罪，難道談戀愛一定要躲躲藏藏的嗎？真的只是不願意傷害粉絲嗎？難道不是天にぃ根本就……」

九条天突然縮緊雙手，但什麼也沒抓到。

「夠了。」

「天にぃ、」

「我不想讓這世界上的人知道，我和樂在交往的原因，是因為……」九条天好像被逼到了絕路一樣。這個慌慌張張、完全失去以往的從容，也根本就稱不上溫柔的天にぃ，對陸來說好新鮮。

總覺得，把天にぃ拉下來到和自己一樣的位置上的感覺很好。就像是認識了完全不一樣的天にぃ，陸還想得到更多、還想看到更多。

「我是一個慾望很強的人。」

天這時候又恢復冷靜了。他已經把自己的底牌完全脫手，現在完全是抱著破罐破摔的覺悟在跟陸半夜不睡覺亂瞎扯，兄弟真心話大冒險。

「想珍惜的人，絕對不願意被別人碰哪怕一根頭髮，就算是被看一眼，我也會覺得很痛苦。好想建造一個密不透風的牢房，不，還是漂亮一點的玻璃溫室吧，然後把你們分別關在裡面，永遠都不放出來。」

「天にぃ說這種話，感覺好可怕。我不想被關。」

「就現實層面來說，我也不可能做這種事情。所以唯一能夠滿足我的方法，就只有拚命把樂關在我的手機裡面。這個小小的螢幕，就這樣握在我的手裡。這就是我手機裡會有那些東西的原因。」

陸耐心地聽完天的告白，他先是重重吸了一口氣，然後又重重地吐出來。

「我明白了。」通情達理的弟弟是這麼說的。「我也不是不能理解天にぃ的心情，因為太喜歡八乙女前輩了，所以只願意自己一個人看到。」

「就是這樣沒錯。」

「而且也可以接受被自己的弟弟看到。」陸笑了出來。「沒說錯吧？」

天別開了視線，他十分心虛。「……我做了錯誤的決定。我不知道該怎麼告訴你，我跟樂的關係。」

「天にぃ是想和我炫耀男朋友，還是想和我分享男朋友？」

「如果非得從裡面選一個的話……」

九条天正陷於人生從未有過的艱難二選一時，房間裡突然一陣騷動。兄弟倆轉過頭去，正好跟剛從被窩裡探出頭的八乙女樂十分尷尬地對望。

「我……想去廁所。你們聊你們的、啊！」

他話還沒說完，就被雙胞胎兄弟一人抓住一隻腳踝，從睡得正溫暖的被子裡面拖了出來。


	8. Chapter 8

為什麼一看見八乙女前輩醒來而且感覺像要逃跑，自己就和天にぃ做出了一樣的事情──拉住八乙女樂的腳踝直接把人從被窩裡拖出來？陸感覺這樣做好壞，明明就是不對的，怎麼可以不讓人家去上廁所呢？但是到了這個關頭，他腦袋裡就有一個聲音說，他才不管呢。

「八乙女前輩……腿好長。」

房間裡靜悄悄的，九条天可以清楚聽見親弟弟吞嚥唾液時發出來的咕咚聲。他不用轉過頭去看，也知道從未受過這麼大的視覺刺激的陸，一定是看著浴衣散亂的樂兩眼發直，在這之前從未料想過會對同性產生的反應，也對著只是想去上廁所的樂老老實實地硬了起來。

「樂的腿真的很長呢。」天就像在炫耀自己的珍寶一樣，摸上了樂比較靠近這邊的那條腿。「而且雖然是那種個性，可是身體卻很色。」

「什、什麼那種個性，你有什麼不滿？」把棉被從臉上扯下來的八乙女樂，完全劃錯了重點。他睡得有點迷糊了，說真的根本也沒聽到那對雙胞胎兄弟到底在聊些什麼，完全只是想起來上個廁所而已，沒想到卻遭遇這種無妄之災。

九条天似笑非笑地抓著他的左腳，樂那種野生動物的直覺感覺很不妙，然後另外一隻右腳本來還以為可以自由活動，沒想到是被七瀨陸抓在手裡，他莫名其妙就動彈不得了。

他就這樣被大野狼一般的九条天，跟彷彿小綿羊的七瀨陸抓進了陷阱裡。

「你們……」

「啊，樂現在是在作夢哦。」九条天突然這麼說了。

「沒錯，八乙女前輩正在作夢，就像前一個夢一樣。」陸也馬上附和自己哥哥說的話，他眼睛睜得大大的，好像在期待什麼。

被突然這麼告知自己是在作夢，樂有點半信半疑。「前一個夢……」他習慣性地望向九条天那邊，沒想到天的表情跟自己以為得有點不一樣，現在的天看起來，好像沒有那麼有餘裕，甚至可以說是有點焦躁也不為過。

樂覺得面前的情況實在太難理解了，說不定真的跟他們說的一樣，自己是在作夢。

七瀨陸觀察著目前的情勢，為了達成自己的目的，他的聰明才智絕對不下於九条天，狡猾程度當然也有過之而無不及，只是陸和天不一樣，並沒有發現自己這樣叫做狡猾。

「前一個夢的內容，讓我幫八乙女前輩想起來吧。」

陸話才說到一半的時候，整個人就已經手腳並用地爬到了樂的身上。突然被陸的體重壓制的樂，雖然意識到這樣是不對的，可是天卻什麼也沒說，他又不可能把陸直接粗魯的推走（陸會受傷吧），他這下子思緒真的開始混亂了。

陸的身體擋住了吊燈的燈光。

「七瀨，你先等等、」

「八乙女前輩說，因為已經跟天にぃ在一起了，所以不可以跟我做這種事情，你還記得吧？」

樂怔怔地望著陸，他半句話也說不出來，因為好像真的確有其事。

「你等下、我混亂了……」

「樂，陸說的是真的嗎？」本來在旁邊一語不發任由樂被陸搓圓捏扁的九条天，這時候又找回了存在感。「我想聽你現在再說一次給我聽。」

「誰要再……等等、七瀨……那個、陸，不要摸那、嘎啊！」樂的下腹被陸的掌根壓到，一股又酸又麻的感覺突然湧了上來，強烈的尿意讓他忍不住發抖，皮膚也起了雞皮疙瘩，差一點點就要控制不住自己了。

「我要去……」

「樂要去哪裡？不說清楚的話沒有人知道哦？」

「啊哈，八乙女前輩好香──」

「你們……快住手……」樂的眼眶已經滲出淚水了。「龍、龍在哪裡，救命……天、天！嗚嗚、快要尿、」

「不可以……樂已經是大人了，在房間裡尿尿的話，會給老闆娘添麻煩哦。」九条天笑了出來，聽見樂的呼救，他心情實在不錯。「我們去廁所吧。」

一把八乙女樂推進房間的廁所裡，天就順勢踢上了門，把躁動的弟弟擋在外面。

陸也沒有辦法，他只能聽著九条天跟八乙女樂的細語聲，跟水滴滴答答落進馬桶裡的聲音想像裡面到底在幹嘛（不外乎就是有人在尿尿）。他的亢奮已經來到了臨界值，真的好想、好想跟八乙女前輩做愛一次，明知這樣不對，根本就算是亂倫了（樂跟他算是什麼關係呢？），可是陸剛才卻完全被衝動驅使，一心只想快點跟樂上床。

天にぃ其實也沒有阻止他，所以是不是他可以……可是這樣真的好嗎？如果離開這裡以後，他又該怎麼面對這兩個人……陸沮喪地走回房間裡，一屁股坐到被子上，抓住了自己的頭髮埋頭呻吟。

和逐漸進入低迷模式的陸相反，廁所裡面的天現在倒是愈來愈有精神了。

他站在樂的身後，掀開浴衣下擺把樂的性器抓在手裡面，明知樂快憋不住了，但還是很壞地去撸動人家的性器，害得樂在他的懷裡扭來扭去，發出那種像貓叫春的哭叫聲。

要不了多久，就有清澈溫暖的液體從陰莖前端的小孔冒出，先是一點點，就像眼淚或是尿道球腺液一樣小小一粒晶瑩剔透的水珠，接著樂就控制不住了，排泄的慾望完全壓過理智，他像小男孩一樣被天把尿，身體也軟軟地靠在天的身上，腿完全站不直，雙手也必須抓在牆壁上才行。

過了好一陣子才完全尿完，天從未有過這種新鮮的體驗，他覺得自己這種喜歡欺負樂的興趣，又更上一層樓了。

「樂，做得很好。」天抽了幾張衛生紙替樂擦拭私處，他的聲音聽起來很冷靜，跟他手下正在進行的動作彷彿沒有關係。樂現在有點神智不清，一切都非常飄飄然，包含廁所裡的燈光、沖馬桶的聲音，全都好像不是真的。

「小時候第一次自己尿尿的時候，爸爸媽媽也有這麼鼓勵你吧，樂，真的做得很好。」

「……嗯。」

被天按著肩膀坐到馬桶蓋上的八乙女樂，不知道是否因為經歷太多刺激，在強烈的羞恥心爆炸過後，變得乖又聽話，也不想反抗這場夢了。

「好棒。」九条天摸了摸他的頭髮，然後俯下身來吻住他的嘴唇。「就只是一場夢而已。」

「……只是一場夢。」

「是的。」天蹲了下來，雙手放在樂的膝蓋上。「吶，聽我說，我覺得樂會夢到和陸發生肉體的關係，可能也是因為，樂其實有這種慾望。」

八乙女樂一聽見九条天這麼說，就非常反彈：「我沒有！我怎麼可能，這樣不是……亂倫嗎？而且我是TRIGGER的隊長，七瀨是……」

聽見樂的擔憂，天笑了出來。

「說什麼呢，我和陸做愛的話是亂倫，因為我們是有血緣關係的兄弟。可是樂和陸，並不是這種關係，所以就算今天樂會因為跟陸做愛就懷上寶寶，也不用擔心。」

樂已經被說服這是一場夢，他聽見天說到跟懷孕有關係的事情時，就以為在夢裡也是會懷孕的，趕忙害怕地摀住了肚子。

「樂沒有懷孕。」天感到很想笑，但又不能笑。「至於你的其他擔憂，在這邊發生的事情只有我們知道而已。」

「只有我們……」

在這邊發生的事情，只有他們三個人知道，只要誰都不說出去，那麼就是他們共同的秘密。

七瀨陸抱著雙腿，縮在自己的被子上，好像做錯了事情的小孩正在反省。

等一下天にぃ和八乙女前輩出來之後，還是當作什麼事情都沒發生過，快點睡覺好了，他本來是這麼想的。

可是情況跟他預料的完全不一樣。從廁所裡出來的八乙女樂變得極為依賴九条天，他的手抓著天的浴衣袖子，就像小孩依賴父母親那樣，有種奇妙的撒嬌感。陸的直覺告訴他剛才一定發生了什麼，可是似乎沒有去深入探求的必要性，天にぃ的眼神是那麼告訴他的。

「樂，陸自從看過我們做愛的影片之後，就一直也想跟你交往看看，可是我是一個吝嗇的人，就算是陸，如果樂把對我的喜歡分出去的話，我也會嫉妒到不行。所以交往，我果然還是無法讓步。」

「天にぃ……」

九条天搖了搖頭，他坐在八乙女樂的身後，就像在操縱人偶一樣，七瀨陸看見九条天掐住了八乙女樂的臉頰，讓樂面向前方。

「不過樂如果只是被陸抱了的話，我或許，不只不會嫉妒，還會感到滿足也說不定。」

「我……」樂慌張地望著正坐的陸，陸雖然跟天一樣大，可是看起來比較晚熟，應該連性經驗都沒有吧。讓這麼單純的處子接觸到性相關的事情，樂很有罪惡感，可是照天的說法，他應該是也對陸有那方面的渴望……

「樂如果也想要的話，就把腿打開，讓陸看看你的那邊，是不是已經濕濕軟軟的？」

七瀨陸嚇了一跳，天にぃ到底在說什麼阿！他連忙坐得比剛才更筆直，雙手也忍不住在空中亂揮。

「那個、八乙女前輩……天にぃ、」他手忙腳亂，不知道該怎麼辦才好的時候，那個一直努力守著分際，絕對不會跟男朋友的弟弟踰矩的八乙女樂，真的在陸的面前緩緩打開雙腿。

他的浴衣裡面什麼也沒穿，內褲不知何時已經被脫掉了。樂的腿就和陸摸到的一樣，骨架修長而且皮膚很滑，在那曖昧的陰影處、大開的兩腿之間，是他身體最隱密的部位，也是陸每次看性愛影片時都會盯著不放的地方。

不只是令人注目的白皮膚，從未照過太陽的這個地方更是白裡透粉。天にぃ的手指從八乙女前輩的肚臍下滑，抓住了在陰莖上方的稀疏恥毛，很習以為常的撫摸那裡，他的指尖色情地滑過樂的男性生殖器，最後當著陸的面，就這樣堂而皇之插進了樂的後穴裡，兩隻手指在那裡面攪來攪去，發出濕濕的水聲，最後在陸的面前，天分開食指和中指，將樂後穴裡的構造都暴露給陸看。

陸覺得，平常天にぃ一定也是這樣做的……

「樂準備好了嗎？」天一邊溫柔地這麼問，一邊輕輕地吻著樂的耳朵。他這麼做的時候，陸發現八乙女前輩的後穴就會一直縮緊，臀部也不停顫抖。雙腿明明很想合起來，但還是努力地張得開開的。

陸慢慢在樂的面前蹲下，雙手扶住樂的大腿，和天一前一後夾住了TRIGGER的隊長。他的呼吸愈來愈粗重，不知道該怎麼辦，只能順應著自己的慾望，從浴衣裡拿出了勃起的陰莖。

「我可以抱……八乙女前輩嗎？」七瀨陸，十八歲，到了命運的關頭。

──八乙女樂點了點頭。


	9. Chapter 9

「我可以抱……八乙女前輩嗎？」

七瀨陸吞了吞口水，他不知道為什麼自己竟然會看著張開雙腿，後穴被天にぃ弄得一蹋糊塗的八乙女樂感到非常飢餓。他已經搞不懂性慾到底是什麼感覺了，很餓……現在真的好餓，唾液好像隨時會滿出來一樣。

陸吸了吸鼻子。

他扶著陰莖往前挪動身體，本來緊緊盯著樂的私處的目光，也好奇地移到了樂的臉上。不看還好，一看見八乙女樂那種有別於平常（任何時候）都還要更楚楚可憐的表情，還有他那種整個人好像快溶化一樣癱在九条天身上的姿勢，就讓陸硬到快要爆炸。

他認識的八乙女樂是帥氣的八乙女樂，拿來妄想的八乙女樂是那個影片裡的八乙女樂，陸甚至想過那其實不是真的。面前的這個八乙女樂，是他從來沒有見識過的，有點嫵媚、騷氣，不知道到底發生什麼事情了？的八乙女樂。

除了親眼見證的自己以外，跟別人說一定也沒人會信，八卦周刊即便想像力豐富也編不出這種東西。陸真的很硬很硬了。

十八歲的少年根本禁不起這種刺激，和實際上有性經驗的九条天不一樣，陸就算今天真的照三餐自慰好了，說到底還是沒有實戰過，到了這個時候，他竟然有一點點、只有一小點，他徬徨了。

「陸，不知道該從哪裡進來嗎？」

九条天注意到孿生弟弟好半晌沒有動作，再這樣下去八乙女樂早晚會後悔，雖然這樣子唬唬樂是挺好玩的，但樂說到底也不是笨蛋，什麼作夢、想跟陸做愛，等他再清醒一點，到時候就麻煩了，樂囉嗦起來實在煩得不得了。

「天にぃ……」陸的眼睛看起來濕淋淋的，就像被拋棄的小狗一樣。「我感覺好奇怪……」只差沒有嗚嗚地哭了起來，真是我見猶憐。天看見弟弟這麼可憐的樣子，心當然也是痛得不得了，說真的，天時常覺得自己TRIGGER裡面心腸最軟的那個，那一定也就是為什麼會有現在這種場面的原因。

天來到了陸的身邊，跪坐下來。「你很正常，健康的男孩子就會有這種反應。」

「可是我是對絕對不可以侵犯的八乙女前輩……」陸像要大告解一樣。「我不正常！嗚嗚嗚……」

自從離家之後，天就沒見過陸的裸體了。現在卻要把弟弟發燙的陰莖握在手裡，親自送進戀人的身體裡，真是始料未及。天冷靜地用手指把陸的那邊圈進手掌心，稍微捏緊的話，就像是捏住了一隻幼鳥一樣，天可以感覺到陸的陰莖在他掌心一跳一跳。

「都已經到了這個地步，還打算說什麼呢，陸。」

「……就算天にぃ沒有幫我，我也知道該怎麼做，我真的知道。」陸是這麼說的。他好像在跟天賭氣一樣，先是把天推開，接著抓著還在恍惚的樂的大腿，急急忙忙地就把才剛被九条天又撸得更硬的陰莖貼到了樂的後穴上。真的插得進去嗎？陸望著那個小小的入口，光是稍微把龜頭的地方塞進去，皺褶就被撐開了，看起來又薄又脆弱，真的沒問題嗎？

陸即便是個這麼有同理心，又十分體貼的男孩子，可是性慾還是完全掌控了他，溼溼熱熱的感覺好新鮮，想插進去、想狠狠插到底，不知道自己可以進到什麼地方？會比天にぃ更深嗎？陸橫衝直撞地，一下子便全根沒入，下腹也和八乙女前輩的屁股緊緊相貼，深紅色的恥毛緊貼著樂那兩團雪白的屁股肉，這番光景讓陸的腰都快挺不直了。

他正在做愛……這就是做愛……怎麼這麼舒服，比他想像的還要舒服一百萬倍以上！難怪天にぃ要常常拉著八乙女前輩做這件事情，就算來這邊也不放過……陸現在什麼都明白了。

就在陸像發現新世界一樣，拉著樂的下半身戳戳頂頂、宣洩慾望的時候，九条天看著面前手足與自己男朋友色情的性交畫面、聽著陸已然沉迷肉體歡愉的放縱呻吟聲，他的心似乎在痛，但又好像沒有。

他想通了！是因為如此一來，自己便參與了親弟弟的破處，而且對象也不是什麼阿貓阿狗，是八乙女樂，樂無論發生什麼事情都不可能責怪陸，一定會全盤接受，而且和樂做愛很舒服，陸的第一次也一定要很舒服才行，除了他認可的人以外，誰都不准碰他弟弟。

就是這麼一回事，毫無疑問……

九条天用手指梳開樂額側的捲髮，那些細軟的頭髮被汗水黏在了臉頰上。「樂……你在生氣嗎？」他最喜歡明知故問。八乙女樂被七瀨陸壓在地上，他很明顯在憋氣，大概是因為不想發出呻吟聲破壞他自己在陸面前的形象，天很明白樂有這種壞習慣，他蹲到樂的身邊。

「跟你說一件事情。」

「你……嗯、到底想幹嘛？」樂好像被戳到了什麼地方，突然弓起了腰，也開始按著陸的肩膀想把陸推開。「七瀨、不要一直弄那裡……」

「我剛才想了想，覺得你和陸做愛的話，好像還是算亂倫。因為假設我們結婚了的話，陸和你的關係就是……」

「你閉嘴！」樂氣得要命，但他根本沒有力氣像平常那樣氣勢洶洶地吼九条天。就算伸出了手，也只是被天握在了手裡，等等，天手心那些黏黏的是什麼東西？樂全身都要起雞皮疙瘩了，九条天這傢伙剛才看著他們在自慰嗎？

「怎麼了？連我的味道都認不出來嗎？」天浴衣底下的內褲還穿得好好的，只是胯間隆起一大包，根本沒人忽視得了。「是陸。」

「八乙女前輩、嗯、好舒服……好喜歡、就算是亂倫、啊嗯！」陸像小狗狗一樣趴在樂的背上，用動物的姿勢和樂繼續交配。「雖然是亂倫、可是控制不了……怎麼辦？」

天很理所當然地開導陸：「只能怪樂了，都是樂不好。」

陸食髓知味，就和他這個當哥哥的一模一樣，不知何時已經爬到了樂的身上，一下一下地用胯間的肉棒操開那個很棒的肉穴，天看見不遠處立鏡上自己的表情，他是高興呢還是難過呢？或者真的在吃陸和樂的醋呢？

天現在不想處理自己的情緒，他只想用各種下流的名字來稱呼樂的那個色情小洞，一有了這種靈感，天就自然而然地拿出了手機，將鏡頭對準樂高高翹起的臀部，經由放大再放大，聚焦再聚焦的效果，可以清楚地看見陸那根肉粉色的青澀陰莖，已經在樂的後穴泡成了紫紅色，失去了之前那種清純，陸也是色慾的野獸了。

「有出來嗎？」天懶懶地按下了快門。「陸收拾一下先去洗澡吧。」

下一張照片的構圖非常簡單，是樂從後面看過去擺成Ａ字型的雙腿和還闔不起來的肛口。想起在他們剛交往的時候，樂也只是跟陸一樣的處子，童貞仍在，而且看成人影片的次數可能還比在IDOLiSH7被帶壞的陸還要低，如今卻已經習慣了做愛，裡裡外外被他射過上百次了，天就覺得有種難以言喻的成就感。

一切都在自己的掌握之中，真是太好了，沒有比這個更讓人欣慰的事情了。

正當他這麼想著，並緩緩將視線從手機螢幕移到那兩個人身上的時候，匆忙站起身來的陸突然射了天滿臉的精液，他雖然摀住下體想要補救，可是他一邊喊著「天にぃ」一邊慌慌張張想找衛生紙的舉動，只是讓一切更糟而已。

樂也沒有料到這種發展，他不知道陸沒有內射他，天做愛的時候幾乎都射在他裡面，樂還以為這是常態。

「還、本來還沒出來。」陸聳起肩膀，怯生生地躲在了樂的後面。「現在出來了。」


End file.
